The Hanging Tree
by Quill101
Summary: He was sentenced to death for murder. They loved each other. They would do anything to be together.


__I hope you like this Hunger Games fanfic :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Are you, are you<br>Coming to the tree  
>Where they strung up a man they say murdered three.<br>Strange things did happen here  
>No stranger would it be<br>If we met up at midnight in **__**the hanging tree…**_

I sang softly in my prison cell. It was early in the morning, 5a.m. perhaps. I was already awake - I had a big day ahead of me. I had been sentenced to death.

I killed those children. They deserved it. I stood on their mangled, filthy bodies as they came for me. I didn't go with a struggle. I went willingly, my head held high, tall and proud. I accepted what was going to happen to me with a smile…

_**Are you, are you  
>Coming to the tree<br>Where the dead man called out for his love to flee.  
>Strange things did happen here<br>No stranger would it be  
>If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree...<strong>_

Amelia watched them pull me away. I will never forget the shock she felt reflected on her face. She struggled, even fought with the Peacekeepers to get back to me.

I told her to run, to never come back. They would have killed her if they knew what she was to me. They would have killed her in front of me, let me suffer, let my heart break into two. Amelia was the only reason why I lived.

_**Are you, are you  
>Coming to the tree<br>Where I told you to run, so we'd both be free.  
>Strange things did happen here<br>No stranger would it be  
>If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree…<strong>_

Amelia fought like a wild animal. She managed to get past a Peacekeeper after biting an exposed area of skin on his arm. She ran to me, clung onto me, and refused to let go. I felt like my heart had been pierced by a dagger. Tears brimmed dangerously in my eyes, but I didn't let them fall.

She didn't understand. The pain I saw in her beautiful eyes was like a smarting slap to the face. But I had no choice. Like I said, they would have arrested her as well if they knew that I loved her more than anything else in the world.

Yet it was too late. The Peacekeeper holding me witnessed the scene with knowing eyes, then gave me a cruel smirk. He barked orders to the other peacekeepers, and they started to regroup, closing in on Amelia.

That was the last straw. I twisted my arm, and my Peacekeeper was caught by surprise. He let go of me.

I dashed up to Amelia, threw her over my back, and ran at lightning speed. I heard curses from behind me – no doubt they were chasing after us. I gritted my teeth and ran as fast as I could, as far as my legs could carry me. My blood was pounding in my ears . I was never going to let them catch Amelia. If worse came to worse, I was willing to sacrifice myself. I would fight them, one to five. They would never lay their disgusting fingers on her.

I cut across a field of tall grass. Once I made sure we were completely surrounded by grass, I let Amelia down, and gave her warm bear hug. Tears were falling down her dirt-smudged cheeks.

"Listen to me, Amelia. Listen to me good." I began, grabbing my one true love by her shoulders. "I'm so, so sorry for dragging you into this. They will come after us. But they want me more. My death is inevitable. I want you to run. Run, run like you've never run before! They will hang me, then they will come after you. They will torture you. I will never let that happen." I swallowed, then continued, "I want you to come back. Come back to me. I will be at the tree, waiting for you. We will be together, forever and always, in a place where we will be accepted."

From a distance came shouts and orders. They were nearing us. We had no time.

I gave Amelia a kiss on her lips. After a full two seconds, I pulled away reluctantly.

"I love you, Amelia. Now go! Run!"

Amelia gave me one more hug before mouthing the word, "Goodbye". She turned and ran like the wind. I stood up and walked towards my _friends_, those that would bring me to my death.

_**Are you, are you  
>Coming to the tree<br>Wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me.  
>Strange things did happen here<br>No stranger would it be  
>If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree…<strong>_

My cell doors opened, and strong arms held my arms behind my back, while another pair tied them together with a thick rope. They threw a cloth bag over my head, so I couldn't see where I was going. They didn't need to. I wasn't going anywhere.

I was kicked and shoved all the way to our destination. I could hear birds chirping cheerfully in the background. Oh, the irony. I nearly smiled. I felt the noose being secured firmly around my neck. The mayor was talking to the people that were about to witness my death. I could almost see their smug sneers and satisfied expressions.

After what seemed like eternity, the mayor gave the order.

_I love you, Amelia. Come back to me, _I thought, a tear sliding down my face.

And the ground beneath me gave way.

* * *

><p>Please review this story if you like it, and check out my other story, <em>Hidden Emotions<em>, a Scorose drabble!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
